


Good Morning Daddy！

by byebyelenin



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 乱伦
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byebyelenin/pseuds/byebyelenin
Summary: 我的爸爸罪孽并不多他谁都不爱只爱妈妈一个





	1. Chapter 1

亚历山大两只手像猫爪子一样扒在窗台，屋子里他的父母在饭桌上面对面坐着，桌上摆着一叠文件。他们早就没情绪大吵了，干巴巴静坐着，每隔一两分钟抬起头看对方一眼，继续保持沉默  
“签字吧”  
罗伊斯把钢笔推到莱万多夫斯基面前，  
“等他十六岁生日过完再说吧”  
“你先签了。”  
亚历山大当时就明白，他的父母要离婚了，大人之间的矛盾孩子都看在眼里。他退后几步，推到门口，故意踩在落叶上装作刚刚才走到家门口的样子  
“我回来了”亚历山大打开门在玄关脱下鞋子，跑进房间，两人都没抬起头看他一眼。  
“晚上米兰丘克他们找我烧烤，可以去吗。”亚历山大放下书包，换掉校服穿上一身休闲装。  
“玩得开心点”莱万朝他勉强地笑了笑，目送刚回家的儿子又一次出门  
亚历山大和兄弟俩在网吧里打游戏打到午夜，他心里不太痛快打游戏没什么状态，就告别打算通宵的哥萨克兄弟先离开了。  
男孩蹑手蹑脚打开家门，留意了一下桌上的离婚协议，父母两个人的名字都在上面了。  
他窜进自己房间，夜越加安静，隔壁的动静越加明显。罗伊斯只有在床上才会喊他爸爸叫罗伯特，其余时间多以姓氏相称。  
亚历山大在黑暗中行进，悄悄爬到父母的房门前，只有三指宽的门缝乍泄春光，罗伊斯躺在床上，不过亚历山大只能看到他的腿架在莱万的肩头，被干得直发抖，叫着叫着气喘连连没了声响。  
第二天一早罗伊斯就提着行李走了。  
亚历山大贴到莱万身边，小心拉扯莱万的袖口。  
“他还会回来吗”  
“没事，以后就是我们两个人了”  
莱万亲吻儿子的额头，在他眼里亚历山大还是个孩子，他给孩子开了个不好的头，可他和罗伊斯已经到头了，再撑下去会怎样，谁都猜不到，估计会越来越糟。  
男孩乖顺把头埋进父亲的臂弯里，有意无意发出啜泣的鼻音  
他什么都知道，他得到了父亲，莱万是他一个人的了。  
这样，莱万每天都主动加班，很晚回家。有时回家常是午夜。他每天进门都发现亚历山大的鞋已经躺在玄关的地毯上。男孩好像一夜之间长大了，不再和同学出去玩耍。  
莱万心里酸酸的，孩子懂事是好事，但以这样的方式，他不忍心。而男人殊不知，亚历山大每夜都背对着房门装睡，只为听到他在门口驻足的叹息。  
莱万内疚着，压缩所有休息时间为的是早一分钟到家，实在不方便的日子，尽量在家做完晚饭和亚历山大一起吃完再去夜班。  
说是沉溺在工作中麻痹自己实在太过高尚，莱万还是情愿在没有夜班的晚上去找罗伊斯。来回两个多小时车程只是为了和前任打一炮。  
久而久之，亚历山大的行为越来越奇怪，会对着饭菜自言自语，好像在和朋友谈话一样。连电视都不看，吃完就钻进卧室。莱万意识到这对孩子太不公平了，一个正值青春期的男孩没有家人的陪伴又刻意远离了朋友会怎样  
他就这样，从徘徊道前进，一步一步走向亚历山大为他设下的陷阱。  
“今天你回来好早。”  
亚历山大走向瘫倒在沙发上那个被工作压力和情感压力扼得喘不过气的男人，把自己的头靠在男人肩膀上，见对方没反应，于是倒下枕在男人腿上，让男人低下的头和自己对视  
“你很累吗”  
莱万不作声响，手抚摸男孩茸茸的短发作为回应。以他的视角看到的亚历山大，颇有几分马尔科年轻时候的味道。  
男孩起身，一只脚跨过去，坐到莱万的大腿上。  
“你…..做什么”  
“我想抱抱爸爸。”  
不知道男孩是不是故意的，莱万感觉那对小屁股正蹭着自己的裆部。莱万要说出口的斥责在看到男孩一脸无辜的样子后收回去了  
“回房间去吧”莱万想起身，亚历山大就圈住他的脖子，光着的脚蹭着男人的腿  
莱万被蹭的得胸口一紧，这熟悉的触感和动作，和罗伊斯调情时一模一样，还有故作生气撅嘴巴的模样…..  
操  
内心的良知打断了他所有的想法。见男孩不撒手，莱万将他打横抱起，径直走到小卧室里一把丢到床上  
“去洗个澡，把脏衣服换了我来洗，你妈晚点会来，别摆着臭脸，知道吗？”  
诡计没得趁，男孩一脸不爽，爸爸心里从来就没放下过妈妈。他不是恨罗伊斯，毕竟作为一个母亲没亏欠他什么，亚历山大想证明的是，爸爸会更爱他。  
“这些是给你的。”罗伊斯带了点新鲜水果过来，明确都是给儿子的，前夫就别想了。“钱不够了打电话过来”  
男孩默默藏好了罗伊斯给的零花钱然后点点头跑回房间。  
“他到底藏了什么有意思的东西，一天到晚就往屋里跑”罗伊斯问单亲爸爸，“你没关心过吗？”  
“私人空间，他需要自己的空间”  
“那随他去吧，我们….”罗伊斯双臂圈住莱万的脖子。  
“今天我太累了。”莱万解开环在自己脖子上的两只手  
“这可不像你。”  
“别再这样，亚历山大都学坏了”  
“你是在怪我吗？”  
“没，我不是这个意思。”  
两人的对话永远是以误会与不愉快结束的，罗伊斯愤愤离去，莱万则是又一次瘫倒在沙发上。  
亚历山大从房间里探出脑袋，光着脚跑到客厅，他已经换上宽松的睡衣贴近莱万的身体。  
“妈妈不要爸爸的话，我会一直陪在爸爸身边”  
莱万依旧沉默不语，一手搂着男孩的肩膀。  
“外面是不是下雨了”莱万听到屋外落雨打在树叶的沙沙声  
“怎么了”  
“你妈今天不是开车来的，他应该还没到车站，我去给他送给伞。”  
莱万说罢就起身披上外套拿着车钥匙，若是他转身看一眼，一定会被亚历山大冰冷到极点的眼神吓住。  
可惜，他已经出门了。  
莱万送完人会来已经是半夜两点，他想看看儿子睡了没有，却发现被子下面空无一人，整个家没有人影。  
莱万当即想联系罗伊斯，可是电话号码怎么都摁不下去。  
他若是直接打过去，直接证明了他是个没用的父亲。正当莱万准备先报警时，亚历山大回来了。  
“你去哪了”  
“嫖娼”亚历山大身上一股酒味骗不了人，头发上的烟味很恶心  
“你…..”  
“我累死了，洗澡睡觉去了”  
亚历山大无视了莱万关心的眼神和举动，衣服脱了一路走进浴室。  
莱万愣住不知多久等水声渐渐停止后才开始捡起地上的衣物，发现亚历山大的内裤上有一丝丝的血迹和白浊。他冲进亚历山大卧室，仿佛之前和罗伊斯说私人空间不可侵犯的人不是他一样。  
“你是不是被人碰过了”  
“要你管”  
莱万的力气还是要大一些，他将挣扎的男孩从被子里拉出来摁在床沿，掰开的双腿  
屁股被干得红肿不堪，显然是没有充分润滑的结果，莱万气得说不出话。  
他从小到大没打过亚历山大，今天例外了。不知出于什么原因平时腼腆的男孩突然放任自己去滥交。  
“谁搞了你”  
“不认识”  
莱万更生气了，打到亚历山大有哭声里才停下。  
第二天，良心发现的莱万辞掉晚班回家，发现餐桌上的煎蛋和牛奶碰都没碰过。亚历山大不只是没离开过房间，连床都不曾下过。  
“萨沙”莱万坐到他床边，男孩一脸委屈把蒙在脸上的被子掀开  
“是我不好，都是我的错”  
莱万尽可能地放轻动作，男孩没抵触。他拉开男孩的内裤为他上药，昨天被打的地方青一块紫一块。  
“爸爸，那里也疼”  
拿着药膏的莱万仿佛被魔怔了一样，托起男孩一条大腿，深深吸了一口气让自己冷静。  
手指一点一点深入，莱万始终面无表情。  
只是上个药的事情，和十几年前为他换尿布，往肛门里塞温度计是一样的  
男人强制自己这么想，直到亚历山大浑身颤抖发出一阵阵呻吟。  
“还是爸爸好，昨天那个男人搞得我好痛”  
莱万多夫斯基活了快四十年，第一次遇到如此无法招架的局面。  
男孩在床上扭动，发出似乎是笑的声音。莱万的手指停下来了，什么也没说得起身离开。  
亚历山大全都看见了，男人的裤子因为勃起被撑了起来。  
莱万要求自己冷静，无论如何也做不到，只能去想罗伊斯的脸来打消某种不可言说的罪恶感，可他眼前浮现的全是孩子粉红色的下体。他自己都不敢相信，努力劝说自己只是压力太大才会把欲望转嫁到儿子身上。  
渐渐的，他的悔恨却变成了另一种罪恶，亚历山大的第一次竟是随随便便给了一个外面的野男人，若是昨晚没拒绝……那，事情完全不一样了。  
他愧疚地射到手上，转头看见亚历山大的绿眼睛正盯着他，睡衣领口挂在肩膀上从门外露了个脑袋，试探着走近再走近，见男人没有反对的意思，便跨坐到床上跪下来，解救出莱万手中的释放完欲望却没有疲软的阴茎，  
这一回，莱万没有任何理由阻止他  
“爸爸好大哦”  
男孩舌尖慢慢娑过柱身，舌苔摩擦龟头就像舔冰棍一样把白浊卷入口中。现在他仍穿着睡衣睡裤，但撅起屁股的动作十分撩人。他抬眼看看父亲的反应，满意地继续卖力舔舐。  
莱万随着男孩的动作粗声喘气，又一次失控，全部喷在了亚历山大的脸颊上，几滴射到男孩的头发上。  
被生活压抑多时的莱万如释重负，他彻底忘掉了马尔科罗伊斯的脸，他对他们的儿子岂止是非分之想，付出实际行动的恶果是他在栽种下的。没有什么好拒绝的，莱万是做不到了，正在为他口交的人不是别人，是他的儿子。父子之间不该是这样表达爱的，那双泛着水光的嘴唇，莱万是多么想操进去，他抓起男孩后脑勺的略长的头发，最终还是避开了无辜的目光松开了手，从床头柜拉了几张纸巾把男孩脸上的液体擦干净  
“爸爸，今晚一起睡好不好。”  
亚历山大把自己的上身缩紧莱万腋下，两只白花花的脚在莱万的腿上划来划去。他的眼神牵引着莱万多夫斯基，逼迫男人与自己对视。莱万那双薄唇轻微颤抖着，紧接着脸上露出懊丧的神情，蹙眉吻了吻儿子的额头。  
“晚安爸爸”亚历山大轻轻哼哼两声，背对着莱万闭上眼睛。屋子里只剩下男孩平稳的呼吸声时，莱万把自己的手搭在男孩的身体上轻抚，好像自己在哄幼小的萨沙入睡一样。  
第二天早晨似乎是莱万多夫斯基醒得早一些，亚历山大还睡在他怀里。他需要起床冲个冷水澡来把糟糕的念头全部洗掉。天还很早，男孩睡得很香，他不忍心坐起来打扰熟睡的美梦。此刻只能等待，等待，但一点都不煎熬。  
男孩梦里哼哼两声，翻了个身平躺，莱万帮他盖好被子时却发现，亚历山大的睡裤鼓了起来。一个正常的青春期男孩晨勃是很正常的事情。  
但莱万又让其变得复杂起来  
昨晚的教训在一夜的休息后变得不再重要，才过了七八个小时而已。  
睡梦中的亚历山大并不是毫无知觉，在莱万抚摸之下他睁开眼睛，  
表情既不是惊讶也不是疑惑，反倒是有些欣愉，他对自己裤裆里的小东西置之不理，急不可耐地去摸莱万裤子里的大家伙。“爸爸好精神啊，一晚上又这么硬了”  
“好了，别…..”  
莱万言语上拒绝儿子为他再来一次口活，但双手没有听大脑指令推开他。亚历山大的嘴唇开启把莱万整个龟头含在口里，一夜之间无师自通地吮吸起来，舌头使劲擦着。嘴里的阴茎很大，他吞得很费力然而唾液不住流出来，直到龟头卡在喉咙口里再无法深入。性快感夺走了伦理施加给莱万多夫斯基的压力，他顺手地抚摸男孩的下巴和鼓鼓的双颊，后者汗津津的背打湿了睡衣。  
男孩一边卖力吮吸一边开始脱睡衣睡裤，然后开始撸自己。  
莱万在肉体和精神的双重刺激下，莱万全部射进了亚历山大的喉咙里，托着他的肩膀将他拉起。男熱的手掌很大，圈住亚历山大的稚嫩的阴茎摩擦，另一只手就抓着扭动着的纤瘦的腰。男孩没能坚持多久，精液全数射进父亲的手里。  
莱万什么都没说，留亚历山大一个人在床上自己去清洗完下体上班去了。  
那回做完他真的后悔了，自己对儿子的占有欲愈发愈强，然而他作为一个有良知的成年离异男子需要拒绝儿子的多次诱惑以免再酿成大错。

今天，莱万多夫斯基下班回家，亚历山大一如既往黏糊糊贴过来欢迎爸爸回家。  
“我给你申请了寄宿学校，马上就能去了”  
亚历山大的脸色一瞬间变得非常难看。  
“为什么”  
“我还有工作，不方便照顾你，你没有选择的余地，明天我就送你去，回房间收拾东西去吧。”

-tbc


	2. Chapter 2

“莱万多夫斯基先生我想你真的有必要来学校看看你的儿子。”  
“我很忙，抱歉我真的来不了”  
教务处的女主任已经打了四五遍电话催促莱万多夫斯基来校看看他惹是生非的儿子，莱万一而再再而三以工作繁忙推脱。  
“先生，请稍等一下”老师把听筒递给一旁的亚历山大，  
“把所有事都和你爸爸讲讲”  
“爸……我”  
亚历山大每说一个字都要朝老师那边看一眼。半天没说完一句话，老师不耐烦接过听筒，开门见山  
“亚历山大和伊万打架了，伊万进医院了，他的父母说可以不继续追究，只要你儿子退学”  
亚历山大在学校打架，虽然的确是对方先动的手，但是，亚历山大下手残忍到难以想象。不管起因和真相是哪样，大多数人会选择偏袒看上去是弱势的一方。  
“爸，所以…..你得来一趟学校。”  
亚历山大很快就听到对面咽唾液的声音。  
莱万多夫斯基不明白，只是半年都不到的时间事情都到了这个地步。  
两个成年人的婚姻不是一拍脑袋想乱来就乱来的。他和马尔科明明一拍即合，生活方方面面都如此美满。即使亚历山大的到来是个意外，但是也是幸福的惊喜。  
马尔科有了孩子后比以前固执了许多。  
很多时候争吵的只是小事，打完一炮就当什么事也没发生了，久而久之，两个人唯一没争执的事只有上床了。  
离婚和充满冷战的婚姻比起来，莱万和罗伊斯都选择了前者，罗伊斯忍到了儿子快成年才离开的。  
令莱万最头疼的是离婚后也不知道是哪来的流言蜚语让亚历山大给听到了，以为是马尔科抛弃了他们父子俩。哪怕莱万是再三劝道儿子他们两个人是和平分手也无济于事。  
亚历山大性格明显的波动变化他是看在眼里的，他找不到解决的方法。男孩诱惑他起先被他看做是一种报复行为，然而，看起来，还要严重，儿子正在不惜一切报复自己。  
男孩如愿以偿等到了父亲接走他，毕竟顶撞老师，打架斗殴，割腕自残，所有打破校纪校规的事他都给做了个遍，才换到莱万的到来。  
“为什么动手”  
“他先说我骂我是孤儿，然后，拿拽我头发。”  
“然后你就动手打他？”  
“我怎么能容忍他这么说我，我只是给了他两拳，他就没起来”  
“打在哪了”  
“一拳打头，一拳打在.....肚子上”  
“你脑子里想些什么？”莱万把持方向盘的手不住颤抖，他没在等到男孩的答案。  
实际这也是在质问他自己。副驾驶的男孩一言不发，直到车都停在了家门口。  
“你想谈条件可以，但你…..不要每次给我惹麻烦”  
手表滴答作响，而自己的心跳得更剧烈。他下车进屋把西装丢在沙发上，双手掩面坐下来。跟在后头的亚历山大在门口迟迟不进屋子，等莱万缓过来看见他还站在外面。  
“你进来，坐下来我们谈谈。”  
男孩的倔强脾气可能是和马尔科学的，脚底板仿佛长了根扎在那里死活不往前迈进一步。那双闪着绿光的眼睛直勾勾盯着屋里的人。  
马尔科…….马尔科……怎么会这么像……他往门口走去  
内心突然产生了吻住亚历山大的冲动，但男人知道一吻下去意味着什么。莱万无可奈何去拉他的双手要他进屋，他感受到男孩的挣扎。男孩小臂瘦了一圈，劲头不如以前大，显然在学校里根本没有好好吃饭睡觉。  
刚把人拽进房间压进床里，本来一声不吱的亚历山大叫喊了起来，  
“爸爸…..松手…..疼”  
莱万的手劲过大，亚历山大手腕上的伤口被重新扯开，血液从伤口渗出来染坏了白色衬衫。男孩的呻吟哀求好似蛊惑的歌声，莱万的手根本不受大脑控制地抓得更紧了  
“爸爸，放...放开我，我好痛。”  
男人慌忙之下捂住了身下人的嘴巴，大概是无心把鼻子也捂牢的缘故，亚历山大无法呼吸，双腿在空中乱蹬了几下，窒息一瞬间煞白的脸像极了死去的人，眼泪糊住了绿色的眼睛，下身失禁打湿了床单，身体颤抖着一阵翻了白眼晕过去。  
莱万心里的罪恶感随着男孩的安静而消散，扳起两条腿，把湿透的裤子扯下来丢在脚边。眼神迷离涣散的亚历山大只有嘴角在颤抖，唾液不受控制流出来，随着莱万的动作微微哼声。  
事后他去淋浴间把精液射在了马桶里，回头换洗被男孩尿湿的床单和衣物，白衬衫的血迹根本洗不干净就扔进了垃圾桶，反正退学后校服配套的衬衫就用不到了。等男孩清醒一点后抱进浴室清理。男孩老样子一声不吭，目光下垂不往上抬，莱万只能看到他棕色毛茸茸的脑袋靠在自己胸口蹭来蹭去。  
这一晚莱万倒在床上睡了很久，从未有过的幸福感油然而生。这个时候谈论秩序道德毫无意义，他躺在床上享受难有的宁静与家人的亲近。  
“早安爸爸”男孩翻身趴到他胸口道早安，他们贴的是如此之近以至于听到对方的心跳渐渐保持在同一频率。  
而莱万心里终究是愧疚的，带男孩看了电影，买了一身新的衣服。学校的事和床上的事闭口不谈。  
他想要什么就给他买什么，然而他想要的并不多，莱万自作多情以为他渴望的是父亲的陪伴，  
然而他无法想到的，男孩真正渴望的是他全部的时间与精力。  
夜晚，莱万拉掉台灯后亚历山大推门跑而入擅自钻进他的被窝里“爸爸我今晚还想和你一起睡”，就像五六岁时不肯一个人睡非要钻进爸爸的被窝里那样，抬起眼睛，手伸在下面扯男人的衣角  
“好不好”  
莱万紧紧抱着着已经长大了的亚历山大，没动手动脚。男孩老老实实窝在父亲的怀里，两具肉体之间没有了空隙。  
-tbc


	3. Chapter 3

男孩的玩心远远比男人要重。  
莱万在上班的时候将家门锁住也不能阻止亚历山大和其他人接触。亚历山大不会忘记还有一个人有家里的钥匙。当他在自己的小房间里对着电话另一头的罗伊斯哭诉莱万对自己怎样怎样不好时罗伊斯正和厄齐尔在夜店里谈心，当然，是厄齐尔挑的地方。罗伊斯离婚后追求者依旧很多，但他一个都没搭理，就算离婚了也不代表别人能比莱万更好。与亚历山大的通话时，大眼睛全程竖着耳朵听着，他用局外人的角度看这一家，按他的经验小孩子添油加醋说家长坏话的可能性非常高，他和莱万虽然交集不多，但他相信莱万不是会虐待孩子的人。  
“我明天就去看看他。”罗伊斯把酒杯放下来，他也是前两天才知道亚历山大身体原因休学半年的事情，他不放心莱万带孩子的能力，虽然两个人在教育孩子方面水平半斤八两。他本来想拨通莱万的电话，突然又没觉得没什么必要。亚历山大还是他的儿子，他需要做什么不需要过问莱万。

罗伊斯打开家门就被亚历山大扑了满怀，男孩比他离开前还要再白瘦一些。青春期的亚历山大个头长得也很快，和罗伊斯只差半个头了，茸茸的脑袋埋在罗伊斯的胸口，眼泪都湿进衣服里。  
罗伊斯长吁了一口气，“哎，不要哭了。”  
他引着亚历山大坐到沙发上，男孩还是一抽一抽不说话，半天憋出一句我好想你。  
罗伊斯摸着男孩的头，“想我可以打电话”  
“我想见你。”男孩一直抓着罗伊斯的衣服擦眼泪，有意无意瞥见罗伊斯洁白的小腹上有一长道深色的疤痕。  
“这是我出来的地方对吗？”  
亚历山大看得有些喉咙发干，没等到罗伊斯的回答干脆撩起碍事对衣服去舔舐腹部的刀疤。  
“萨沙你在做什么”  
受到惊吓的罗伊斯连忙拉扯男孩的衣领，却得到了一个无辜的眼神。  
莱万这些天都干了些什么？正常的孩子一下子变成了这样？罗伊斯当然不会想到莱万也是受害者。他永远无法知道自己的孩子究竟是天生如此还是后因所致，对他好与坏都会变成无赖，是他与莱万的感情引发了男孩的嫉妒。  
“你快停下来！”  
他只能语言上请求男孩停止不伦的行为，他没有勇气下手打自己的儿子。罗伊斯没有打过萨沙，从小到大都没有，他永远相信萨沙是个好孩子。然而现实是男孩一边脱下他的裤子，一边说着荤话，就跟在床上的罗伯特一样，他怎么会想到他们做爱的时候男孩把一切都看在眼里。罗伊斯下面刮得干干净净的，男孩脱掉他的下装后没有往下作文章，而是会下去把他的衬衣扯开，像婴儿那样吮吸母亲的乳头，还故意发出啧啧的水声，仿佛真的还能吸出奶水一样。  
“萨沙…不行”罗伊斯哭喊到没有力气，亚历山大的力气比他想象的要大，难以下重手的他任凭男孩在自己身上留下不道德的印记。  
“萨…”罗伊斯的第二次拒绝被萨沙的嘴唇堵住，压在身上的身体不容许金发男人的反抗。  
萨沙讲身下人的舌头卷入自己口中，吮吸起对方口中的津液，但还是有些从罗伊斯嘴角流出来。他的手伸到罗伊斯身后，将已经褪到一半的衬衫袖子打了结。罗伊斯洁白紧实的身体在室内温暖的光线下又圣洁又淫荡。挣脱亲吻的罗伊斯咳嗽起来，他不愿接受儿子的吻，他希望最后这就是个等会儿就能醒过来的梦，太阳落山后莱万就会下班，理应今天他不会有夜班，他很快就会回到这里。  
“妈妈，你在想什么呢？”  
亚历山大问目光凝滞的罗伊斯，后者在一瞬间好像又意识到什么，按照往常，莱万没有夜班的日子都会来联系他，然后两人仅仅是解决一下生理需求。  
莱万多久没有联系他了？  
“萨沙，听着，这不可以”  
训斥的话吓不倒萨莎，他无论做什么，罗伯特也好，马尔科也好，永远都不会拿他怎么样。  
“你是不是对罗伯特也做了什么？”  
亚历山大不说话，用行动回答了他。

罗伯特转动钥匙推门而入，他无法自己的视线从屋内交缠的两人身上挪开，罗伊斯两腿颤抖地大开着，中间被亚历山大搅弄得湿漉漉的，汗水泪水蒙在他泛红的脸颊上。四目相对时，罗伊斯马上紧闭眼睛，甚至不敢喊出莱万的名字。  
亚历山大一定听见了开门的声音，但他对此一点回应也没有，不知道是想无视外来干扰还是挑战父亲的权威，他更加用力挺动起来，操得罗伊斯呻吟连连。他指尖捞起罗伊斯掉在地上的内裤，很享受地闻起来，他就是要让莱万难堪，这也许会是莱万几十年来见过最荒唐的事了，但他就是要证明，莱万是他的，罗伊斯也会是他的。

 

“亚历山大！”

-tbc


	4. Chapter 4

十五六岁这个年纪的男生大多数都在讨论手淫和谈恋爱的问题，但亚历山大无动于衷，偶尔表现得很感兴趣。他还没有交女朋友，在学校里学习还行性格比较闷得男生没那么讨小女生欢心。他和双胞胎玩的比较来，但哥哥找了对象，他只能和弟弟玩，图新鲜在影像店里租了小黄碟，老板看他俩是学生还给打了折。  
两个人没滋没味看完碟片，安东表态自己可能是基佬，而且是只能喜欢哥哥的基佬。他知道萨沙这样的闷葫芦不会说出去的。萨沙确实能守住秘密，但能保守秘密不一定是因为他守口如瓶，而是他觉得这对兄弟搞基关他屁事，操一个和自己长得这么像的人实在太他妈自恋了。  
那晚看完黄碟萨沙回到家试着手淫一次，记忆里黄片里的大尺度的片段没让他兴奋起来，倒是从主卧传来马尔科断断续续的呻吟声让他开始充满渴望的想象，幻想甚至潜入梦境。  
如今梦想成真的亚历山大把马尔科的眼泪舔去，再次用力一挺身，深入他最初的温暖处所，他的鼻尖抵在马尔科的被汗水湿润的颈窝里，后者身上散发着很自然的甜味，一般是只有孩子才能在母亲身上嗅出来的味道，很难找到类比形容这是怎样的甜味，如同母亲本身就是难以替代的存在。  
“萨沙，求求你，别。”  
亚历山大是不听话的孩子，他持续姿势操了马尔科很久。在他五六岁还睡在父母房间里时总装睡，罗伯特会过来摸摸他确保是睡着的之后就钻进被窝和马尔科滚在一起。罗伯特总喜欢正面上马尔科，把他雪白的腿架在肩上或环在腰上，马尔科则是咬着嘴唇或是咬着手，起起伏伏的呻吟压低成断断续续的闷哼。  
现在马尔科紧咬着嘴唇不让羞耻的呻吟声发出来，亚历山大太过怀念了这样子的马尔科。非但没有停止作坏，反变本加厉，手伸进两人湿漉漉的交合处，随后抽出沾着透明泛白体液的手抚摸马尔科的胸口和脸颊，拇指上的精液均匀涂在马尔科咬得通红的嘴唇上。  
“萨沙，停下”  
趁着马尔科张口的空档，他把手指伸进温暖的口腔里，下身故意突入，马尔科的叫声毫不掩饰地高昂起来，亚历山大拾起马尔科的内裤闻起来，他能察觉到这上面也有马尔科微弱的体香  
“亚历山大！”  
身后人投来的情绪远远比愤怒更加复杂。他停止抽插，俯下身来，躺在母亲的怀里转头看门口的不知所措的父亲。  
罗伯特根本做不到移开视线，亚历山大很好遗传了马尔科的肤色，两具白得耀眼的身躯交叠在一起在深色的地毯上尤为诱人。  
“你是喜欢我多一点还是妈妈多一点？”  
曾有那么一两个脑子有问题的亲戚问亚历山大你喜欢马尔科多一点还是罗伯特多一点，男孩一般敷衍地回答都喜欢，然后给对方一个眼神不要再自讨没趣了。后来亚历山大意识到这的确是一个很值得思考的问题。  
他喜欢罗伯特和马尔科一样多，但罗伯特明显更爱马尔科。  
不能说他不爱亚历山大，毕竟相比之下他像是仅仅腾出十分之一的爱分给自己和马尔科的儿子。这使得男孩迫切需要更多的，等他完完全全得到罗伯特的时候，他意识到自己真正需要的是完整的一家人。他把爱平等分给了两个人，就看罗伯特怎么做了。

罗伯特仅剩的最后一点耐心把亚历山大抓起来扔到了沙发上而不是地板上，抱起身体痉挛的马尔科。亚历山大若无其事把避孕套摘下来打了结丢进垃圾桶，捞起地上的衣服裤子一一穿好，翘着二郎腿看罗伯特手忙脚乱收拾残局。  
亚历山大得到意料之中的答案了。  
他更爱妈妈一点。  
在那次不伦经历后马尔科没直接面对过亚历山大，整整一天把自己锁在浴室里。罗伯特守在门口时刻不停听里面的动静，“马尔科，开开门，是我。”  
里面水声渐渐变小，传出几声赤脚的走路声。  
“马尔科，马尔科。”  
不再听到动静的罗伯特不知道马尔科在里面做什么，一闪而过的寒意击中了他，在敲门和呼喊无果后他起身翻箱倒柜找出来家里的万能钥匙，冲进水雾缭绕的浴室，踢开地上满是血迹的剃须刀片，将泡在血水里的马尔科抱出来。  
那是一个漫长的夜晚，对罗伯特和亚历山大而言都很痛苦。  
亚历山大被迫坐在医院里的走廊里，既不能回家，也不能进病房，罗伯特不和他说话。  
马尔科的情况不算严重，送到医院时尚有模糊的意识。  
第二天的早上梅苏特过来了，马尔科的手机里有几百个他的未接电话，最后是罗伯特通知他马尔科人在医院里。  
“马尔科前几天和我在一起还好好的。”  
梅苏特把好友毫无理由的自杀行为归咎于父子身上  
罗伯特并不想提及这个话题，“我们之间有一些误解，但医院不是谈这件事的地方。”  
马尔科清醒后只允许梅苏特进来和他谈话，罗伯特站在病房门口比当事人还要紧张。亚历山大打了个很大声的哈欠引起他的注意，而罗伯特气得根本没心情去教训他。  
梅苏特谈话出来后，给了罗伯特一张名片  
“这是马尔科以前的心理医生，最好带上你们儿子再过去一趟，我联系过他了，我和马尔科也商量过了，一出院你们就去。”  
“马尔科以前看过心理医生？”罗伯特对此毫不知情，他认识马尔科快二十年了。  
“他在和你结婚后就没有吃过药，我一向以为是因为你的功劳。”  
马尔科极少在与好友闲聊时提及家庭的事，也不会把丈夫儿子带来和朋友见面。他把家庭和私人生活分得很开。梅苏特不妄加猜测马尔科割腕的具体原因，马尔科刚才对割腕的事闭口不谈，梅苏特单方面认定父子俩人做了什么刺激马尔科的事情导致他精神疾病复发。  
“你要是爱他的话，不要对他撒谎了。”  
罗伯特看着梅苏特远去的背影，一股莫名的恐惧揪住他的心，恐怕马尔科已经察觉出异样了。  
第三日罗伯特帮马尔科办完出院手续后就把没有权利表态的亚历山大拉进车里。三个人在车里一言不发，车里的广播播报特大车祸的路况新闻后副驾上的马尔科掐掉了声音，车里只剩下尴尬的空气。  
在等候室静坐等待医生时罗伯特如坐针毡，亚历山大不知道从哪里掏出一包泡泡糖，有一下没一下吹着泡泡，劈劈啪啪打乱了时钟发出滴答节奏。

“停下亚历山大！”  
马尔科对破裂的声响异常反感。，刻意收敛音量却掩不暴怒的语气，暴怒的瞬间被开门的心理医生看见了。在外人面前，亚历山大一改前日的倔强，听到训斥立马低头不吭声。  
“孩子先跟我进来吧。”  
罗伯特安慰着身边的马尔科，不得不去直视那双充满怀疑与憎恶的灰绿色眼睛  
“你对他做了什么。”  
“我什么都没有做。”  
他选择了撒谎，错过了救赎自己和马尔科的机会。  
-tbc


End file.
